


Move In With Me

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series established relationship fic.  Tommy asks Barbara a question.
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Move In With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

“You like my house, don’t you Barbara?”

I looked at Tommy quizzically, “I hardly think my opinion matters.”

“It does, so please answer my question.”

“I like your house, but that has more to do with the person who lives in it than the postcode. Now, can you tell me why my opinion matters?”

“You and I, we make a good couple.”

“What’s going on Tommy?”

“I wondered if you would like to move in with me?”

“Move in here?”

“Yes, or we could move in to your flat. The thing is, the times when we’re apart, they’re getting harder and harder to bear. I don’t want to have to say goodnight to you and then leave or watch you leave, I want to say goodnight to you while I’m holding you in my arms, knowing you’ll be there when I wake in the morning.”

“I’ll drive you insane.”

“You won’t, unless you say no.”

“I can’t promise I’ll always remember to put things back where I found them.”

“I don’t think that’s a deal breaker.”

“You say that now.”

“I’ll always mean it.”

“We’ll argue incessantly.”

“We’ll have fun making up.”

“You’re serious about this, aren’t you?”

“I am, I hoped you were too.”

“I am Tommy, I really am, but I also know how irritating I can be. As I said, I’ll drive you insane.”

“I’d rather be insane with you than sane without you. Say you’ll move in with me Barbara. Please.”

“You won’t shout at me if you find my knickers in the cutlery drawer?”

“Shout at you? Why on earth would I want to do that? I’d be more likely to bend you over the kitchen counter and have my wicked way with you.”

“And if you found my bras in the fridge?”

“You’ll just have to move in with me and find out.”


End file.
